


Loving Him Was Red

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, PWP, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this very quickly. Inspired by my own tumblr post to write about Louis being upset after the Comic Relief performance when no one mentioned his hair and he gets upset and Harry has to calm him down the only way he knows how.</p><p>Title from Taylor Swift-Red (I tried being ironic and funny okay?!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Him Was Red

“It’s always the fucking Harry Styles show isn’t it?”Louis screams throwing his bottle of water across their dressing room.

He begins throwing whatever items are within arms reach all over the room, papers, a cellphone, food not caring where they land. Liam, Zayn and Niall all give Harry that look the, "he's your boyfriend you deal with him" look before sliding out the door avoiding being hit by whatever Louis is throwing.

"Lou..." Harry pleads, "come on babe stop." He cautiously walks over behind Louis and places his arms around his middle.

"This is fucking stupid." Louis says as his body stiffens.

"Stop Louis! I'm sorry, I feel horrible how was I 'spose to know that was going to happen?"

"They didn't even mention it! I never get recognized I should just quit!" He says with a pout.

"Oh stoooop Louis!" Harry spins Louis around to face him, "you're so dramatic! I'm sorry those terrible people didn't mention your hair," he pulls Louis in closer, "Maybe they were as speechless as me because you look so fucking hot."

"No one even cared." Louis says looking up at Harry.

"I care," he lifts his hand up to rustle through Louis' hair, "I can barely keep my eyes off you Lou it's so sexy, I mean it."

"You're just being nice."

Harry had just about had enough of Louis' temper tantrum and could only think of one obvious way to shut him up. He lowers his head and begins kissing Louis, his hands grasping each side of his face. Louis lets out a small whimper letting his mouth slack to allow Harry's tongue in.

Harry backs Louis up until his knees hit the arm of the couch  
"you have no idea how much I fucking love your hair Louis." Harry says biting his lip, 

he brings his hands under Louis' shirt, his mouth to Louis' ear, "the only thing your throwing across this room are you clothes," he bites down hard on Louis' neck sucking at the skin before pulling away to take his blazer and shirt off.

Harry watches Louis take his shirt off tossing it to the side, his quiff has now fallen across his forehead and Harry let out a quiet moan as Louis absentmindedly looked up at Harry beneath his fringe while unbuckling his belt and Harry wasn't sure if he was going to last too much longer.

"Fuck Louis seriously I can't fucking handle you with this hair," he guides a now trouser-less Louis onto the couch kissing him hard and breathing heavily, his hands either busy in Louis' hair or on his chest.

"Harrry.." Louis gasps in between kisses as soon as Harry wraps his hand around his cock.

Harry doesn't even bother starting slow he's stroking him hard and fast every small mew out of Louis makes his own cock hard.

"Harry harry fuuck" Louis arches himself off the couch once Harry lets a finger slide past his hole, "fuck do you have lube shit"

Harry squeezes Louis cock one last time before jumping off of him over to their pile of bags.

"Take your pants off while you're at it" Louis purrs.

Harry finds what he's looking for and quickly strips himself of the rest of his clothes.

"Now where were we?" He says moving in between Louis' legs, wetting a few fingers and kisses him again.

Louis scoots himself closer to Harry and rests the bottom of his feet on the arm of the couch spreading his legs, "I think you were just about to put those pretty fingers in me."

Harry lets out a loud moan pushing two fingers into Louis.

"fuuuck Harry god yeahyeah" Louis pulls Harry's face into his.

"You. Really. Don't. Understand." Harry thrusts his fingers deeper with each word, "How. Fucking. Good. You. Look." A third fingers enters on the last syllable.

"goddd fuuck Harry" Louis cries out pushing his hips down into Harry's fingers, his head thrown back against the cushion.

Harry moves his body forward so he's over Louis and licks up his exposed neck tasting the salty sweat as his tongue and lips find Louis'. He knows both of them are going to come soon and it won't take much longer, every time his cock brushes against Louis' he feels his body get hotter and hotter.

He pulls his fingers out of Louis, plants one last kiss to his lips and sits up squeezing the liquid over his cock and watches as Louis so obediently lifts his hips up and exposes himself to Harry.

"Shit Lou fuck" Harry pulls Louis thighs apart a little further because he just loves the view and pushes his cock into Louis rocking into the mess of the boy beneath him.

Louis grabs his own cock as Harry starts thrusting into him and usually Harry wouldn't want Louis to touch himself but he fucking loves it right now and he can't keep his eyes off of Louis or his fucking red hair.

"So fucking sexy babe fuck Louis," harry says with a particularly deep thrust making Louis push his hips into Harry even more.

"I'm gonna come so soon Harry fuck just shit harder." Louis pants as he quickens his pace on his cock squeezing his eyes shut, his chest and face almost mirroring the color of his scarlet hair.

Harry grabs Louis' waist and quickly pulls out of him turning Louis over on his knees and pushes back into him.

"fuck Harry fuckfuckfuck" Louis groans and Harry knows his hit the right angle and feels Louis contract around his cock.

"come baby come for me Lou" Harry's nails dig into Louis' hips as he pounds himself into him.

"gonna Harry fucck" Louis syas as his whole body shivers and he's coming into his palm.

Harry's orgasm isn't too far behind and all it takes is a simple glance from Louis over his shoulder, a stray red piece of hair over his eye and Harry comes with a loud moan.

He drapes his chest over Louis' back his heart beating fast, letting out a sigh until he pulls out of Louis.

Legs shaking he sits down on the couch grabbing Louis and pulling him under his arm into his chest.

"shit Harry."

"I'll say" Harry says with a smirk, kissing Louis on the head.

"No really shit Harry, we have a show to get to."

"fuck."

They both erupt into Laughter as they scramble to clean up and dress.


End file.
